<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Lose My Life by SpringReturning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373569">To Lose My Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringReturning/pseuds/SpringReturning'>SpringReturning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Descriptions of violence not very graphic but I'll put it as a warnig just in case, F/M, Gun Violence, Violence, Zombies, description of violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringReturning/pseuds/SpringReturning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius has been given the task of getting some water but he bumps into trouble on the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Lose My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is the first fanfic I'm posting on here so please be gentle. This is part of an AU in which none of the works will be posted in chronological order and can be read in any order that you like.</p>
<p>Please enjoy, I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The task was simple, all he had to do was go outside and get some more containers of water and then get back alive. There was only one problem. The zombies. Sure, the living dead might not be that fast but there was still a chance of getting infected if he was not careful enough. Marius brought a gun with him just in case he would encounter any of the living dead, he was a sharp shooter so a gun would be the ideal weapon for him. The problem with a gun would be that other zombies would hear the shot and be on their way to him in a matter of minutes. He prayed he didn’t have to use it.

<br/>
Marius made his way down the empty road to the nearest abandoned grocery store that was not too far away from their base. There were no zombies in sight but he still tried to keep a low profile and hide behind containers and such in case he would see one. Everything went smoothly until he caught glimpse of something moving in front of him. He quickly leaped behind the nearest container and prayed to God it hadn’t heard him. Marius’ heartbeat started to quicken. He could not die now, not when he was so close to his goal. Marius made himself as small as possible, trying not to be noticed. 

After a while of sitting in an uncomfortable position he thought that this zombie wouldn’t go away anytime soon and the best thing to do was just kill it. He got up from his hiding place and carefully loaded the gun in his hands but it appeared that he hadn’t been too careful because the zombie had heard him and it had turned around. In an act of defence, Marius pulled the trigger but due to his fear the bullet had missed and went through a window to an old house. The gruesome figure made its way towards him, this time Marius tried to aim properly at its head and pulled the trigger yet again. The zombie fell to the ground. Marius stood frozen in fear for a while. He didn’t realise he had been holding his breath during the whole encounter so he allowed himself to exhale slowly. Once he came to his senses, he realised that other zombies might have heard the shots and would be on their way.<br/>
He started to run. He was not too far from the grocery store, he could make it. </p>
<p>He ran faster. </p>
<p>Almost there.</p>
<p>He stopped.</p>
<p>Of course they had heard him. Right in front of him were not one, not two, not even three but seven zombies. There were no way he would be able to fight them all but it was either trying or dying. He used the little strength he had left and aimed his gun at one of the creatures in front of him. He took aim and fired. At that very moment the rest of the group seemed to walk faster and there was no way Marius could make it past them alive. Another shot, another body. Marius wasn’t aiming at this point, the fear crept up on him as the living dead made their way closer the terrified boy. He fired a couple of bullets only to have it hit one of them in the shoulder, not the place that he was hoping for. There was nowhere to go, they had him cornered, and Marius accepted that he soon would be dead or worse. He tried to aim and shoot again but he was out of bullets. He was ready to accept his fate. He closed his eyes, waiting for his doom.

<br/>
Nothing happened. He opened his eyes, instead of a bunch of zombies there was a girl with short, blonde locks standing in front of him. Around her, the bodies of those who just a minute ago had chased him. </p>
<p>***<br/>
Cosette and Jean Valjean had heard the shots. They were in the middle of lunch when the first shot had been fired. They stopped eating and listened for a moment before they exchanged looks with each other. Someone was nearby. They quickly gathered the food they had left from their plates and put it in a glass jar. Cosette grabbed a crowbar and a gun, Valjean brought a machete and a drill and the both of them hurried out of their hiding. Whoever had fired the shots might be in danger and so they continued to run down the road towards where the shots had been fired. More shots could be heard. They ran faster. Cosette could not think of anything, she only felt how fast her heart was beating, how her feet brought her forward and only heard the sounds that came from afar.<br/>
Not long time had passed until they could see a group of the living dead surround something that Valjean only could guess was a human being. Without thinking, Valjean flinged the machete in the air until it got in contact with flesh. Cosette had noticed something that her father had yet to see, a boy was shooting aimlessly at the zombies surrounding him. He looked terrified and Cosette didn’t skip a beat, she quickly plunged her crowbar into the skull of the nearest zombie and pulled it out again in a quick motion. The body dropped. She took the next one and the next. The thought of the scared boy and the rush of adrenaline kept her going, she could not let him die. She never thought about it but she felt as if they were connected, he reminded her of herself when the news of the virus outbreak had come into light. Panicked, terrified and unsure about the situation. That was when her father had taught her everything he knew. It was surprising how much he knew but she never once questioned it. He knew how to stay alive and taught Cosette to do just so.

<br/>
She continued to plunge her crowbar into the brains of the living dead and she had a flow. Soon, with the help of Valjean, all of the zombies that were present were now laying limp on the ground. The boy, that Cosette never really had gotten to pay close attention to before, opened his eyes. He looked to be around her age, his eyes were full of fear and confusion. She found him cute but there was no time to reflect on such feelings, they needed to get out of there. Cosette helped Marius up to a standing position.</p>
<p>“Come on, follow us” she said. </p>
<p>Marius followed a couple of steps but then suddenly stopped as if panic once again took over his body. He was petrified and could barely get any words out of his mouth before he forced out:</p>
<p>“We can’t”.</p>
<p>Both Valjean and Cosette stopped. </p>
<p>“We can’t” he repeated. “The water, my friends” There was not much sense to what the boy was saying but Valjean immediately noticed the supermarket a couple of meters away. He gently lets Marius’ entire bodyweight over to Cosette and quickly ran into the supermarket to pick up some water containers that Marius almost had lost his life for. </p>
<p>“Where do you live, son?” Valjean asked. </p>
<p>“Café” he exclaimed, still in shock as to what had just happened and still almost unable to speak. </p>
<p>***<br/>
The beautiful stranger and the old man had been invited to stay until they could move on. Les Amis were not sure whether to trust them or not but Marius had taken one look at the girl and decided that he could trust her. The girl and her father had saved his life. Enjolras, on the other hand, was not as keen as Marius on trusting the newcomers.<br/>
Jean Valjean didn’t like the way his daughter looked at Marius, or the way Marius looked at her. He knew that look to well; he had seen it before and knew it all too well. It was the look of love. He loved Cosette with all of his being and he knew that now was not the right time for her to be romantically involved. The thought of losing her to zombies was horrifying enough, now he had to deal with the possibility of losing her heart to someone she had just met. It really hurt the old man.

<br/>
Cosette sat between Marius and talked while her father observed them from the back of the room. Marius, ever so grateful for his saviour and guardian angel, wanted to know more about the lovely young lady and her father.</p>
<p>“Let’s get to know each other better, I’ll ask you a question and you get to ask me one” he suggested, Cosette nodded. </p>
<p>“What’s your name?” </p>
<p>“Cosette. What is your name?” her golden voice seemed like velvet. He tried to say it out loud, just to feel how the name flowed in his mouth.<br/>
“Cosette. That’s a beautiful name” he responded before saying her name again. “Cosette, my name is Marius Pontmercy”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. I don't know when the next part will be up as I am a slow writer but we shall see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>